Spirits
= SPIRITS = Zyu: The Great Spirit of Chaos and War "Light is not the only answer; Darkness shouldn't be left out. Chaos, is a natural part of the cycle of life. Destruction allows the rise of new, and better life. Whether they want it or not, there will, and always will be, Chaos." (Zyu explaining to Archmage Elaine III Steelhart about the essence of true Balance.) BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION * Alternate Name: The Spirit of Chaos PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION * Gender: Male PERSONAL INFORMATION * Allies: Xya, Archmages (after Season 7). Humans * Enemies: Xya (former), Archmage (former) * Elemental Power: Arcane/Darkness CHRONOLOGICAL POSITION * Creator of the Realms, and Life * Spirit of Chaos, and War; enemy of the Archmage * One-third of the Archmage Spirit (after accepting defeat under Archmage Zena in Season 7) * Lord of the Dark Realm, Keeper of the Dark Spirits HISTORY Creator of the Realms and of Life Zyu is one-half of the Great Spirits of Existence. It is him that created the Spirit Realm, and the Reality Realm alongside her counterpart, Xya. After the creation of the Realms, he thought of it as empty, and lifeless. With that notion, Zyu created sentient beings he called, "humans" to fill the void within the Realms. He tried putting them in the Spirit Realm for his creations to be more spiritually-inclined, but to no success. He put it in the Reality Realm, and the humans thrived, and praised them for their generosity, and guidance. Zyu created all the living things, giving them the freedom to mold their own existence as they did. Zyu created the aspect of Mutual Bondage as a reminder to the humans that Spirits, and Humans should live in harmony, whether it is for the good, or bad; because in Zyu's eyes, all his creations are equally, no more, and no less. Spirit of Chaos, and War In the year 1 A.S. Zyu has grew fond of the life he has created. But, within him, is an untapped power that truly fuels him; Chaos. He confronts Xya for her permission to rally his own creation, and run a mock with them. Viewing it as destructive, Xya refused, prompting Zyu to finally use his true nature. Zyu gave loyal humans the power of Darkness, giving rise to the first elemental benders of existence. Together with his followers, they sought destruction against those who adhere to Xya, his counterpart to the Light. Their conflict ushered in the Separation Era, and the beginning of the Eternal War. As a part of the Archmage Spirit In the year 577 A.E. Zyu finally met his match, a young woman named Zena, who is Xya's chosen as the Archmage. Zena sought Harmony between the Great Spirits. Zyu tried manipulating the young Archmage, but Zena's perseverance kept Zyu's powers at bay. They finally settled the matter on the Arcanian flatlands, where Zyu, and Xya, battled out on how takes dominion over the Realms. After seeing that the bond between Xya and her human vessel proved to be strong, Zyu was defeated by the Archmage, banishing him forever. However, in 696 A.E. the second successor of Archmage Zena, named Elaine III Steelhart gave Zyu a chance to prove himself be worthy of great honor once more. Now, Zyu joins Xya and the Archmage in the fight to keep the world in check, and safe for everyone. Lord of the Dark Realm and Keeper of the Dark Spirits After revisiting his true purpose, Zyu parted ways with Xya, and the Archmage. As a Great Spirit, he can place himself into anything he wishes. He put himself in the Dark Realm. He quelled with the so-called Dark Lord, Ein in it. He eventually won out, and became the Lord of the Dark Realm. With the help of Xya, together they manage the Arcane realm, and ensure that the Spirits are put in their proper place. Zyu became the judge on where the human spirits should go after their demise in existence; ensuring Balance between Order, and Chaos. Xya: The Great Spirit of Order and Peace "Your duty is to the world. Worry not, Chosen. We will fight again, and again, and again. We will not let Darkness take over, and win this Eternal War. For as long as they speak our names, we will never give up. You are the Archmage, no one will be equal with you anymore, I promise that to you." (Xya making a promise while comforting the dying Xerhon, the first Archmage.) BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION * Alternate Name: The Spirit of Order PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION * Gender: Female * Height: 15'2" PERSONAL INFORMATION * Allies: Archmages * Enemies: Zyu (former), Humans (former) * Elemental Power: Arcane/Light CHRONOLOGICAL POSITION * Creator of the Elements * Spirit of Order, and Creation of the Archmage * Spiritual Guide, and Guardian of the Arcane Realm HISTORY Creator of the Elements Xya is the remaining half of the Great Spirits of Existence. It is her that gave the existence of the Elements that gave rise to its majestic form, and uniqueness from others. After Zyu created the humans, she is very reluctant on giving humans the power of controlling the Elements, she only sees it as destructive for them to have such abilities. Xya eventually learned to live with the humans, she is the one who gives them their needs, such as fire in the cold seasons, and rain when the world is grasped in heat. She made the Elements viable, and accessible by granting knowledge to the humans on how to use them without bending. Such knowledge that she passed down is how to create fire using wood. An advent for the humans that blossomed for them to innovate on their own; a feat that Xya is proud of. She created the Valorean Realm, a realm similar to that of the Reality Realm. She opened it to the humans who wanted a fresh start for themselves, and for those who want to explore the mysteries of the Elements. Spirit of Order and the Creation of the Archmage In the year 1 A.S. Xya is faced with her greatest challenge in her unbounded existence; her counterpart, Zyu has gone rogue with his abilities. Finding herself in an eternal struggle, Xya finally breaks her own words, and gave humans the power to bend the Elements, only if they join her to fight of the Chaos that is Zyu. She tapped into her true purpose, as the Spirit of Order. She created the Knights of Xya, an elite group of benders that protect that Realms from Chaos and Destruction. Even with her creation of the Knights of Xya, Chaos still prevailed over the Realms. Xya grew weak as Chaos dominate the Realms, and Order dwindled away. All of that changed when Xya encountered an ice-wielder, named Xerhon; a Reality-born human that crossed over to the Valorean Realm to seek his true purpose. Xerhon interfered with Zyu and Xya's fight, he fought valiantly against Zyu. Xya has never seen such devotion before. With that, Xya finally understand, and found a space in her for the humans. In a last resort, she gambled, and fused herself with Xerhon, giving rise to the first Archmage. Together, they fought Zyu for generations, until one day, in 577 A.E. they have finally won. Order and Peace dominated the Realms, Xya presided over the Realms alongside the Archmage. Spiritual Guide, and Guardian of the Arcane Realm After the conclusion of the Eternal War, Xya found herself united once more with Zyu. Together, they join the Archmage to watch over the realms. Xya gave up all her powers and entrusted them to the Archmage; powers such as the creation, and dissolution of the Elements, and the ability to control the mythical Element of Creation, and Destruction, the Arcane Energy. Xya gained a more preferable role as the Spiritual Guide for those who seek the Light in their lives. She guides the Archmage in hard times. She ascend to the Arcane Realm with her counterpart, Zyu. They preside over the Arcane realm as its Guardian. Today, Xya roams the Realms with Zyu, enforcing Balance between Order and Chaos in the form of significant events, giving omens to the people. The Archmage: Foundation of Peace and Balance "The Archmage sees no sides, but all sides are his or her responsibility. The sole duty of the Archmage is ensure Balance on the world; a promise, and an oath passed down from one Archmage to another. As long as a Chosen human can enter Break Point, the world is safe." (a statement of Archmage Skyla in her correspondence, circa 46 A.E.) BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION * Alternate Name/s: Superior Sorcerer/Sorceress, The Chosen * Other Name/s: The Maiden (female), The Guardian (male) PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION * Gender: defined by birth/human nature PERSONAL INFORMATION * Attributes: Partially immortal (during Divinity), reincarnates as a Chosen human infant. * Other attributes: Incorruptible, invincible, omniscient, answers to no mortal being, except himself/herself, and the Great Spirit of Order. * Elemental Powers: All existing Elements, known and unknown. Creation/Destruction of a realm, or Existence itself. * Other Power/s: Break Point/Legend State (defense mechanism, imbued the Archmage with all the power and wisdom of all the past lives.) * Allies: The Great Spirits * Enemies: Incomprehensible CHRONOLOGICAL POSITION * Knight of the Spirit of Order * Enforcer of Peace and Balance Yoake: The Guardian of Empowered Spirits "I am of thousands of faces, I am of thousands of emotions, I am of thousands of gestures, I am of thousands of lifetimes. I am here, because the Light itself said I must stay and serve the Great One." (Yoake introducing itself to Archmage Catherine during their first encounter in the Lower Spirit Realm.) BIOGRAPHICAL INFORMATION * Alternate Name: Spirit of Daybreak PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION * Gender: Indeterminate * Height: 8'4" PERSONAL INFORMATION * Allies: Xya, Zyu, Archmage * Enemies: None * Elemental Power: Spirit Manipulation CHRONOLOGICAL POSITION * Guardian of the Lower Spirit Realm * Guide of the Kindred Souls * Guardian of the Empowered Spirits HISTORY Guardian of the Lower Spirit Realm The Yoake is a benevolent spirit that roams the Lower Spirit Realm. It is said that the Yoake was created when a kindred human spirit asked Xya for forgiveness, and in return, was created the watcher of the souls that come to the Spirit Realm. The Yoake accompanies the spirit of the deceased to their domains and protects them from spiritual harm. Guide of the Kindred Souls The Yoake rarely visits the physical world. But, there are instances that the Yoake dwells among the people of the physical world to guide them, especially those of good intentions. The Yoake can protect its companion from any physical or spiritual harm. The Yoake is very close to humans with kindred souls, and will watch over them until the end of their lives. Guardian of the Empowered Spirits The Yoake was intentionally banished by Xya to the Spirit Realm to watch over the spirits that possesses power within the Spirit Realm. The Yoake makes sure that those spirits of power does not cross over to the physical world. Should anything escapes the Yoake's watchful eyes, it is obligated to return and banish the escaped spirit to the Upper Spirit Realm to be punished. Yūgure: The Punisher of Malevolent Souls "You've given me a chance. I was once a bringer of death. Now, I am free. I must re-pay you with gratitude, honor, and sacrifice. Thank you, kind human. I must follow you until the end." '''(Yūgure praising, and pleading allegiance to Archmage Louise for being released from the Dark Realm) '''BIOGRAPHICAL DESCRIPTION * Alternate Name: Spirit of Twilight PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION * Gender: Indeterminate * Height: 9'5" PERSONAL INFORMATION * Allies: Zyu * Enemies: Malevolent Spirits * Elemental Power: Spirit Manipulation CHRONOLOGICAL POSITION * Keeper of the Dark Realm * Guardian of the Upper Spirit Realm * Punisher of the Malevolent Spirits HISTORY Keeper of the Dark Realm The Yūgure was first created as a Hunter of Souls for Zyu during the Eternal War against the Forces of Order led by Xya. A ruthless spirit that takes over a spirit and corrupts it until it is destroyed. However, Elaine I Steelhart managed to quell the Yūgure by trapping it inside the Dark Realm, where it cannot escape, and if it attempts to, it will be destroyed completely. As time passes, wicked human spirits are thrown to the Dark Realm to be punished by the Yūgure. Guardian of the Upper Spirit Realm After thousands of years, the Yūgure was freed, and was re-purposed to be the Guardian of the Upper Spirit Realm. The Yūgure was released from the Dark Realm by Archmage Louise in 758 A.E. just days before Louise succumbs to death. Grateful to her cause, the Yūgure offered to save Louise from death, but was denied by the Great Spirits. After that, the Yūgure became more friendly towards the Archmage, obeying almost all of its orders, but it still keeps an independent self. Punisher of the Malevolent Spirits After Louise's death, the Yūgure became more aggressive towards the wicked spirits that were thrown out of the Lower Spirit Realm. Xya and Zyu granted the Yūgure the objective to forever punish those that withhold evil intentions, and those who are simply wicked from creation; a thing that the Yūgure gladly does. There are times that the Yūgure goes to the physical world to eradicate evil and enforce Order.Category:Biography Category:Info